Perseus Evans
by Ebony Starstorm
Summary: Harry's uncle appears. But something is very wrong. He's Harry's age. This is the story of their adventures together. Then others from the past appear! MADNESS! Chapter four now posted HPGW JPLE SSHG SBPP RLLB
1. The coming

**Perseus Evans**

It was snowing. In Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley Nee Evans was sitting there, picturing her husband coming home. She was lost in fantasy so didn't notice that outside the snow had whipped up a storm. She was the only one who didn't see the sixteen-year-old boy, who bore a marked resemblance to Lily, her sister. If she had seen him, she would have been spared the shock and horror of finding her _eldest_ sibling on the doorstep, a teenage boy once more. But it wasn't to be. A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. She yelled to the boy, Harry, to answer it, but there was no response. Grumbling she got up and went to answer it herself. She got the biggest shock of her life. Staring back at her, no older than he had been the last time she had seen him was her brother, Perseus. He was as young as her son and nephew she realised suddenly as she yelled to Harry to come down quickly and meet his uncle, or as she termed him 'the freak I call a brother'! The look of shock on Harry's face told her that he didn't know Perseus. He had dark auburn hair and very dark eyes. His pale skin had a dusting of silver freckles. In short he looked like he always did when the spell wore off.

TBC- TO BE CONTINUED!

Authors note: Who is this mysterious Perseus? (Yes, I know most of you already know but this is to cater for the few fans who haven't heard the rumour.) What spell wore off, and why was there a spell in the first place? Why is he Harry and Dudley's age? And the ultimate question, what does He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to do with this?


	2. Letters and little revelations

Chapter I

"So… Perseus… uhh weird name… Where did you get it, if you're a muggle-born?" Perseus looked amused, looking at Harry with curiosity in his eyes.

"Are you related to James, cos if you are I've got some wicked pranks we could pull on my sister and that fat husband of hers."

(A.N. he really is sixteen, he doesn't remember anything beyond that. It's to do with the spell on him. So is the way he hated James. Mainly because he doesn't.)

"One, it really isn't a good idea to prank Uncle Vernon, two, you sound like the twins."

"Weasleys?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They always come in twin form, why?"

"No reason, but, wait, you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I did, why?" Perseus was openly grinning by now. This was fun. As soon as he'd seen his sister he'd kinda known he was in the future. Judging by how old she was this was probably James's son.

"No reason, except, I've never heard of you."

(A.N2 Dumbledore and memory charms, for anyone who hasn't already caught on, you'll find out the connection later.)

"Weird, I wonder why. It wasn't like I wasn't a marauder." Harry grew paler as the implications of what Perseus had let slip hit him. He turned slowly in his chair and asked; "How? I thought there were four of them, not five."

"For all intents and purposes there were four of us, Peter never really got involved that much. Mainly after I pointed out to him that both wolves and falcons thought of him as food." He chuckled to himself. "I'll never forget his face."

"You're a falcon? What did they call you?"

"Hawkeye, after the novel Last of the Mohicans. Mainly cos Remus had just finished reading it."

"What should I call you, Perseus just sounds weird."

"Your choice; the only ones I'll really answer to are Perry, Hawkeye or Hawk for short."

"Hawkeye then. It's cooler than plain Perry."

"So, what should I call you then?"

"Harry, of course, unlike you I've not got a nickname."

Two Weeks later.

Boys, are you up, there's post for the both of you freaks. Harry and Hawk looked at each other and grinned, that meant Hogwarts letters. While Harry tore down the staircase, Hawk slipped down the rain, grinning and stretching out lazily as he got to the bottom. Harry, having got there first shoved Hawks letter into his hand and began reading his own. Hawk slit his letter open and began reading it.

Dear Mr. P. Evans,

You will be starting your sixth year at Hogwarts, because you are not a part of the current school year you will be Re-Sorted. This is no cause for alarm. We just have to verify which house you should be in, in case there have been any changes. Your equipment list is enclosed. The Hogwarts Express will leave, as usual, on the first of September.

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall


	3. The sorting

**Chapter II**

Disclaimer: Not Mine, if they were mine I'd give them to you people, but hey their not.

A/N this Disclaimer is guaranteed for the whole story folks, I'm not typing another one.

It was a very hot, almost stifling September morning that saw the students of Hogwarts on platform nine and ¾. Ron and Hermione, along with Ginny had appeared; they were panting slightly.

Harry greeted them with a cheerful "What's up?" to which Ron answered, very simply,

"Fred and George, they wired everybody's alarm clocks not to go off. Then, when we all finally showed up, they had the nerve…" Ron tailed off. "Who are you?"

"It depends," Hawk said friendlily "on whether or not you could help me prank the teachers."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hawk, why don't you just shut up a minute? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, meet Perseus Evans, better known as Hawkeye."

"Cool name" Ron said thoughtfully, echoing Harry's opening line. "Let me guess, you're a Marauder."

"Yep, I'm Lily's twin."

"No way, you're our age!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sixteen, that's all I remember."

"What house were you in?"

Smiling apologetically, Hawkeye whispered something no-one quite caught.

"Excuse me could you repeat that?" Harry said, grinning broadly, he, of course already knew what house Hawk had been in.

Blushing for all he was worth he told them.

"No way! Why are you ashamed of Ravenclaw? Slytherin I could understand but not Ravenclaw!"

"I'm ashamed because I was always better at the darker subjects. I don't like them, but that doesn't mean I'm not good at them."

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the school, Harry and his friends went one way, while Perseus went with the first years.

Headmaster Dumbledore seemed in a very good mood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce the return of one of our former teachers to once again teach DADA. Please give a very warm welcome back to Professor Lupin."

The cheering was tumultuous.

"Also", Dumbledore continued regardless of the sea of whispering that had started, "As Professor Snape is currently indisposed, we have a new Potions teacher, who is also head of Slytherin house. Please put your hands together again, to welcome Professor Tonks."

After the great hall had settled down once more, Dumbledore looked around and with a magnanimous gesture he declared "Let the sorting begin, oh, one more thing, we have a new sixth year also, he will be sorted first."

"Evans, Perseus" Professor McGonagall read off her list. Hawkeye walked to the stool and sat down.

"Hmm, here again are you young Gryffindor."

"Shh," Hawk thought frantically, "no-one's ever meant to know about us."

"Who, your sister, young Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, both of us!"

"I kept it twice; I'm not keeping it anymore."

"GRYFFINDOR" it yelled for the whole school to hear "and Gryffindors heir it added softly, almost as an afterthought.


	4. The Quint

**Chapter III**

The whole hall was buzzing, like a hive of angry bees. Over at the Gryffindor table, both Harry and Hawk were being pestered mercilessly. At the teachers table Professor Lupin was frozen with shock. So this was the famous Perseus that Lily had talked so much about.

But how? If he was a wizard then surely, he must have gone to Hogwarts. His mind was inescapably drawn to a single moment that he had witnessed. A much younger Lily, laughing and embracing a young boy, who, although he hadn't recognised him at the time, had to be a clone of young Perseus. Remus had originally thought he must have imagined it but all the evidence was right in front of him. As Perseus moved to the Gryffindor table, he felt his blood freeze. There was only _one_ person he knew who moved like that. As he looked closer, he saw that the boy was levitating unconsciously. How much power must that boy have? He wondered. When he came back to himself, the feast was long over. Only Dumbledore remained a curious look in his eyes.

"What is it Albus…" He stopped speaking, mouth dropping open.

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly, "You're sixteen too. I suppose the others will follow soon after."

"Lily? James? Sirius? They're coming back, but why was it Perseus first?"

"I'm going to let you in on a big secret now, seeing as you're obviously part of it."

"Part of what, exactly?"

"Part of the Quint of fire and light, consisting of:

The Prankster, James obviously

The Anchor, you, Remus,

The soldier, Sirius,

The Fire, Lily,

And The Light, Perseus."

"So Lily, James and Sirius, their still alive?"

"Yes, Remus, look!"

A shaft of blue, surrounded on both sides by one each of purple and one of orange appeared in the great hall. A moment later the lights had faded, and three teenagers stood in their place.

A/N Ohhh, Cliff hanger! I personally hate them, but hey, If I didn't end it here, I'd have written the whole story.


	5. Secrets and More Sortings

**Chapter IV**

A/N

Yay Reviews! I worship at the feet of those who've done it. If I ever find out your addresses I'll send you Christmas cards every Christmas for the rest of my sad, sad existence. NOW ONTO THE STORY!

The three teens looked at each other in confusion.

"Err, Professor Dumbledore, sir, why are we here? We're not in trouble are we?" James said quietly.

"No, Mr Potter, you are not, you are however in the future."

"Cool!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, at the same time, a noise sounded behind them."

"Ah, Mr Evans, I was wondering when you'd reappear." Perseus smiled a small quiet smile and whispered something nobody heard. However, a moment later, Lily stirred as waking from a deep sleep.

"Huh?" she said sleepily, "what's going on?"

"All will be explained in due course Miss Evans, in the meantime, why don't you make a certain introduction you've been sitting on."

"You three?"

"Three who there are four of us!" James said, trying to be funny.

"Five if you count Dumbledore," Remus pointed out.

"Good point!" Sirius agreed "Which ones Lily?"

"The ones that are currently acting like idiots and having a three way discussion with each other, who else!"

"What so, me, Remus and James?"

"Yes you, you idiots!"

"What is it, Lily?"

"Meet my brother, Perseus."

"Hey Prongs, Moony, discussion time, now!"

The three retired into a corner and after a brief spate of urgent discussion, James came back to the twins, eyes warm, and held out a hand to Perseus.

"On behalf of the Marauders, the greatest pranksters the school has ever seen, we humbly ask you not to kill me for going out with your sister. Oh, and we need a fourth, how do you feel about being one of us?"

"Me, a Marauder, wow!"

"Well, you have to prove you can transform first, but, hey if Peter could do it, you probably can."

Perseus smiled slightly, and between one breath and the next, a magnificent falcon stood in his place, preening slightly.

The Marauders were frozen with shock. It was Remus who found voice enough to ask first.

"Hawkeye, Is that really you?"

Perseus transformed back again and smiled slightly.

"Yep, it's me alright, who were you expecting, Father Christmas?"

"Nah Christmas is too far away, the Tooth Fairy would have been nice though!"

Rolling his eyes at the banter, Dumbledore interposed himself into the space between them, and sighed theatrically.

"Much as I hate to burst in on a conversation, the rest of you need to be resorted first."

Lily looked at Perseus properly, as though it was the first time she had really seen him. Gasping out loud she whispered something only Perseus heard, and, smiling softly, he nodded once. Taking a deep breath, Lily opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Dumbledore brought out the sorting hat once more, and the quasi-sorting began in earnest.

"Black, Sirius," No sooner had the Sorting Hat been placed on his head than it yelled, its voice resonating around the empty great hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Lily"

"Hmm… the Sorting hat said in her ear, I really should, after all I revealed your brother, yes, and I think I will. RAVENCLAW! And Ravenclaw's heir."

"Lupin, Remus"

"Ah, yes, you still belong there after all, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James"

"GRYFFINDOR" the Sorting hat yelled immediately.

A/N Next chapter, settling in.


	6. settling in

**Chapter V**

A/N Sorry about the wait. This chapter will be longer now because of it! Hey I might even issue both, if you're good!

Hogwarts woke the next morning and trailed in sleepy eyed as per usual. However, when they got there it was only to find four more unfamiliar faces, three at the Gryffindor table, and one at the Ravenclaw table. For the sake of keeping it quiet, their appearances had been altered. Sirius was still built as he had been before, but his head was now crowned with a mass of golden curls, and warm brown eyes stared from where ice blue had once burnt.

Remus now had white blond hair and very light, almost translucent green eyes. His physique had changed slightly; he was now more muscled than he had been.

But James had changed the most, Dumbledore could not risk people looking at him and Harry and putting two and two together. He now had middling brown hair, and very dark blue eyes. His frame was now slightly shorter and muscle-bound; however Dumbledore knew that when they had great need, a simple Finite Incantatum would return them to there true form. Lily remained unchanged, and as identical to Perseus as mixed twins could be.

After a while the chatter ceased long enough for Dumbledore to stand up and introduce them, using their real names.

"If I may have everybody's attention, we have four more new students. They, along with Perseus are from another time, and I will now introduce them to you.

Remus Lupin," As Remus stood up, the hall had a flash of someone else inside them, a flash that would be repeated for the other two.

"James Potter," James stood too, standing with Moony, as part of the team.

"Sirius Black" after this announcement, there was uproar. The whole hall craned their necks to glance at the convict, as he too rose.

"Lily Potter, and before you ask, yes they are the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw twins mentioned in the Prophecy!" Cheers broke out after this last announcement, whispers racing like wild-fire around the hall.

As the four sat down at their respective house tables, Dumbledore made another announcement.

"No one can tell anyone else about the announcement I have just made. I have bound all inside this hall to secrecy."

Horrified mutterings could be heard at the Slytherin table, along with many speculations about who Perseus was.

"I think they're from the same year" Draco Malfoy said, thoughtfully,

"You know, he almost reminds me of someone, but I don't know who!"

"Neither do I" said an unfamiliar, thoughtful voice, but when Draco glanced behind him all he saw was Goyle, poor thick Goyle who was incapable of thought. No one ever asked Goyle about his passions. Hitting had to be chief among them they decided…

A/N

A Poem by Goyle – Just to prove he isn't thick.

I am a Knife, cutting through the night

I am the darkness abhorring the light

I am the earth as it turns right on course,

I am the water through the mane of a sea-horse

I am the wing beats you hear late in bed,

I am the heart and I am the head,

I am the word on everyone's lips,

I am the frost that bites and nips,

I am the breeze rushing through the air,

I am the wind in your hair

Goyle not being thick will become extremely important as Perseus learns to trust again, and gains a new friend…guess who! Goyle gets resorted later on as well.


End file.
